


Gotta Kiss Myself, I'm So Pretty

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: YOI Ship Bingo [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Canon, masturbation in front of a mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: After finishing his shower, Victor catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror, and he can’t help but notice how good he looks. In fact, he might even look a little too good…





	Gotta Kiss Myself, I'm So Pretty

Victor turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed his towel and began drying off his hair. He had just finished a rough day of practice, and a nice, long shower was just what he needed. After he’d dried off a bit more, he opened the door to go grab some pajamas from his closet.

The rush of cold air from his bedroom felt nice after the steamy bathroom, and he let his towel fall to the floor. He swung open his closet door to grab the first clothes he could find, but paused when he saw the full-length mirror hanging from his closet door out of the corner of his eye.

He turned toward the mirror and looked himself up and down. His hair was tussled from the towel, and there were a few drops of water on his chest that he’d missed while drying off. His cheeks were a bit flushed from the steam and his toned muscles shined slightly from the moisture. He looked _good_. He struck a few poses just for fun, seeing how sexy he could look, then laughed and started to go back to getting dressed.

But after he struck his last pose, with one hand in his hair, the other on his bottom lip, and his eyelids half-closed, he felt blood rushing down between his legs. _Are you fucking serious?_ He laughed again in surprise. He was actually get turned on by his own reflection. And it felt incredibly awkward. He tried not to, but he couldn’t stop his eyes from flicking downward for a second—then he looked back up just in time to see the huge blush forming on his cheeks. His dick was already half hard and it was still getting harder. Victor knew he was slightly above average in size, but never before had he seriously _looked_ at himself with this mindset. Somehow seeing it in the mirror rather than just looking down made it feel separate from himself, and he couldn’t help but think about how hot his dick looked.

This was so weird. It’s not like he could actually masturbate while looking at himself…but he _did_ live alone. No one else would ever have to know. He nervously bit his lip, which ended up being a mistake because seeing his needy face in the mirror made his cock twitch slightly.

Maybe this didn’t have to be awkward. He tried to clear his mind, and lifted his hand to his chest; he’d ease himself in slowly in case he started to regret this decision. He trailed his fingertips across his chest, then brushed his thumb against his nipple. His mouth fell open slightly at the sensation and his eyes closed out of habit. He opened them again when he remembered that having his eyes closed defeated the purpose of this. When he saw the way he was melting at his own touch, he couldn’t hold back a moan.

Forget the awkwardness, this was an amazing idea and he couldn’t believe he hadn’t tried it sooner. His cock twitched again, and he immediately grabbed it with his free hand as he let out an even louder moan. He dragged his hand up and down at a painfully slow pace and smeared the pre-cum that had already started leaking out over his length. He looked down at the lower half of the mirror and gave himself a squeeze.

This was way better than porn. Porn was always made so that it would look the hottest to a broad audience, but now that the audience was only himself, he could twist his hand in just the way that he loved and get to see how it looked first-hand in the mirror. He could see all the things he wanted to see. He slid his thumb over the tip of his cock and moved his other hand down to grab the base, and his breathing quickened. He moved one hand back up to pull at his hair, intentionally messing it up so that he could watch himself get completely and utterly destroyed.

He felt the pressure building up in his cock as he stroked faster. He bit his lip one last time, and the sight of his face looking so vulnerable sent him over the edge. He grabbed onto the door for stability as his legs shook and he spilled into his own hand. He drowned in pleasure as he watched the white liquid pouring out onto his fingers. He took a few deep breaths as his heart rate began to come back down. He pulled his hand away, watching the string of cum that connected his fingers to his cock in the mirror. He lifted his hand to his mouth and sucked on his fingers, leaving his mouth open slightly so he could watch his tongue slide between his fingers.

When his fingers were clean, he looked himself over again. His face was still flushed, and his body was still damp, this time from sweat rather than water. He ran his hand through his messy hair one last time, then closed the closet door without grabbing any pajamas. He needed to take another shower.


End file.
